My Most Cherished Person
by Roxius
Summary: Yue cherished Nodoka above all else in her life. 30 random sentences of Yue X Nodoka. SHOUJO AI AND YURI! Please R & R! I seem to be stuck in '1sentence' kind of mood at the moment...


Title: My Most Cherished Person

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Yue X Nodoka

Summary: Yue cherished Nodoka above all else in her life. 30 random sentences of Yue X Nodoka. SHOUJO AI AND YURI! Please R & R! I seem to be stuck in '1sentence' kind of mood at the moment...

* * *

**1. Shock**

"HOLY CRAP, I'M IN LOVE WITH NODOKA!"

**2. Protect**

Yue kissed Nodoka lightly on the head and whispered, "I swear I will always be there to protect you, Nodoka-chan..."

**3. Kiss**

"Please...let me kiss you..." Yue purred as she leaned closer and closer towards Nodoka's face. Closing her eyes, Nodoka prepared herself for what will be the beginning of her new lovelife...

**4. Song**

When Yue admitted her feelings through a song she had written all on her own, Nodoka was moved to tears.

**5. Juice**

"Can I...have a taste?" Nodoka asked Yue when she noticed that the shorter girl was sipping on one of her exotic juices. Blushing, Yue reluctantly handed the juice box over.

**6. Love**

"Yue-chan...I love you..." "I love you too, Nodoka...I really do..."

**7. Secret**

Haruna couldn't help but smirk as she watched Yue and Nodoka continue to make love on the couch. 'I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow!' the bespectacled girl thought excitedly.

**8. Sex**

It took several convincing tries from Yue to finally get Nodoka to sleep with her.

**9. Angel**

Yue couldn't believe how Nodoka looked like such a sweet angel, even when she was asleep.

**10. Break**

The blood, the gun, and Nodoka's lifeless body...it was the final breaking point in Yue's life...

**11. Touch**

'Ohh...Nodoka's hands...so warm and gentle...I love it...'

**12. Fly**

Sometimes, Nodoka spoke about wishing how she could fly with the birds. Somday, Yue hopes she can grant that wish.

**13. Taboo**

What they were doing was heavily looked down upon, and both girls knew that.

**14. Light**

As a ray of light cracked in through the curtains, Yue slowly opened one eye and smiled at the naked girl that was sleeping soundly next to her.

**15. Cute**

"Oh god, Yue...you're so cute, I can barely contain myself!"

**16. Wrong**

Yue sighed as she and Nodoka seperated from a powerful kiss. "Listen, Nodoka," she exclaimed, "If we're gonna use our tongues in this kiss, you gotta do it right...okay, honey?"

**17. Thousand**

Nodoka give have given Yue thousands of books, but she gave her thousands of kisses instead; Yue seemed pretty happy with the arrangement, though.

**18. Command**

"If you really want to be with me," Nodoka purred with an unnatural darkness noticable in her voice, "You'll need to learn how to take commands..."

**19. Book**

Nodoka's face flushed bright red when she realized that both she and Yue had reached out to grab the same book.

**20. Truth**

"The truth is, Yue...I don't love Negi-sensei. I love you with all my heart...I love you so, so much..."

**21. Mad**

If Yue didn't have Nodoka as her lover soon...she might very well go mad.

**22. Home**

"Uh, mom? This is Nodoka...my girlfriend..."

**23. Innocence**

To the world they are two innocent little girls playing an adult's game but they are neither innocent, little or playing.

**24. Wonderful**

As she gently caressed Nodoka's cheek, Yue smiled and whispered, "You...are absolutely wonderful in every single way..."

**25. Happiness**

Is happiness something that has always been there...or is it something that you must create on your own?

**26. Lost**

"Crap...I think we're lost, Nodoka..." "Well...what should we do, Yue?" "LET'S HAVE HOT LESBIAN SEX!" "I'M ALL FOR IT!"

**27. Child**

The news both shocked and excited Yue: they were going to have a child (thanks to a donation from Negi-sensei).

**28. Perfect**

Nodoka felt life was finally perfect when Yue asked for her hand in marriage, which she immediately accepted.

**29. Eyes**

Yue loved Nodoka's eyes; they radiated with happiness and beauty.

**30. Supernova**

"Why do most '1sentence' fics end with 'Supernova' anyway?" "Please don't ask such random questions during sex, Yue..."


End file.
